


Cream Cake and Rings

by BlueLotus



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLotus/pseuds/BlueLotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was - Marriage Planning. This is the result ;p</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cream Cake and Rings

"Wouldn't it be cool though, Facey?" Murdock gasped quietly as his lover screwed himself in deeper. He fisted the bed sheets and arched into forward momentum of the hot and sweaty body covering his back.

Face groaned in response, slipped his fingers around Murdock's dripping, swollen cock and pumped it once, closing his eyes with a smirk when the pilot cried out and buried his face into the pillow.

"Shhhhh," he warned, knowing that any minute now there'd be hammering on the walls to keep it quiet. But hopefully the pilot was back with the program, now. Face pulled out a little, rotated his hips again and thrust back in, teeth sinking into the flesh of Murdock's shoulder blade, tasting salt and heat, loving the way his body responded to it.

"But, would it be right for me to wear white?" The muffled breathy question drifted from the pillow. Oh, for the love of God, Face sighed... Apparently Murdock was still on another planet...

Murdock lifted his head and grinned at his lover. "I mean, you fuckin' me an' all, Facey," he giggled. "I ain't exactly a virgin anymore."

The comical look on Murdock's face had him snorting and chuckling before Face even realised. Sex was always fun with the pilot! He pulled himself upright and palmed Murdock's thighs, thumbs sweeping over his fuzzy butt cheeks. His gaze fell on the tight ring of muscle stretched around his cock. "Well, HM, I think I can safely agree that you are most certainly _not_ a virgin," Face nodded and thrust slowly back inside his partner. Murdock moaned deeply in his throat.

"S-so no white, then?" the pilot asked, grin back again.

"Nope, I'm thinking... red," Face said lowly and slapped his hand against Murdock's butt. The pilot jerked and gasped, a lust filled growl heating up with the sudden wild crazy look in his eyes. Face slapped him again, grunting when his lover pushed himself back, forcing Face's cock even deeper.

"Oh yeah... Baby, fuck... Yeah. Red," Murdock breathed huskily, jerking and crying out when Face slapped his ass again.

"That's it, baby," Face grated, his eyes screwing shut when Murdock's hole suddenly tightened and he felt it spasm around his cock. His fingers dug into his lover's trembling thighs, holding on hard enough to leave bruises, as the orgasm tore through Murdock's body, his cock spurting pearly ribbons of come onto the bed sheets. "Oh fuck... That's it that is IT!"

"Fuck! Red, Facey... red! RED!" Murdock cried out stiffening as the last of his orgasm took his breath away.

Face barked out a surprised laugh at his lover's orgasmic outburst before his body took over and he shuddered, gasped and came so hard and deep inside his lover that his eyes rolled back and his vision greyed out for a moment, coming back with a white flash and a strangled, hoarse roar of passion.

"Um... think maybe you can gerroff me now, Facey?" Murdock forced out a few minutes later from beneath the heavy body slumped over him, flattening him to the bed. "Love you an' all that, but yer fuckin' heavy, man."

With a groan, Face rolled off his lover, wincing as his cock slipped out of him with a wet plop, and lay to the side panting. "Sorry," he whispered.

Murdock turned his head to face him. "So, whaddya think?" he asked in the semi-silence.

Confused, Face's eyes slid over to his, "What?"

"Gettin' hitched."

"Who?"

"Me an' you, silly," Murdock giggled. "We already decided I should wear red... Although, maybe _you_ should wear the dr-"

"In your dreams, flyboy," Face interrupted with a snort.

"But, you'd look great in frills!" Murdock squeaked when Face pounced on him, fingers dancing along the pilot's ticklish ribs. Peals of laughter filled the room, instantly dying when three dull thuds rattled the wall.

"Will you two keep it down!?" Hannibal's exasperated growl followed and both Face and Murdock took one look at each other before bursting out laughing. "Oh, for God's SAKE!"

"Sorry, boss," they both apologised in unison, giggling into their pillows.

"Go to sleep. NOW!" the order came with a grunt and mumbled string of curses which made Murdock and Face giggle even harder.

"So anyway," Murdock whispered, reaching into his bedside drawer. "Where should we do it?" he asked as he pulled the sheet over their heads and flicked on a torch.

"Do what? Fuck?" Face teased, eyes amused when Murdock rolled his and swatted him.

"Nooooo, get _married_!" he clarified.

"Oh... Um, in a chapel in Vegas?" Face suggested, brow raised.

Murdock chuckled and shook his head. "Nah, too boring. What about..." He grinned, "...Parachuting from ten thousand feet!" Face barked out a laugh. "Oh, but I don't think I'd get a parachute to match the dress," the pilot frowned.

"HM-"

"No, I know... Scuba diving. We could get married under water!" But then he frowned again. "Nope, don't speak merman. Hmmm..."

Face lay and listened to Murdock's crazy marriage plans, smiling fondly at the man he loved, knowing that life would always be full of laughter and love because he was with him, and his heart swelled at the thought that this crazy, romantic, adorable man wanted to marry him.

"No, I got it... in BA's van!" Murdock giggled, his blue-green eyes alight with mischief. "We could set up the altar on the dash, Hannibal can be the priest and BA could be an altar boy!"

Snorting out a muffled bout of chuckles, Face clutched his pillow over his head as images of BA in an altar boy outfit filled his mind. Murdock pulled the pillow away and leaned in.

"And we could be naked too, so we can get right down to fuckin' when Father Hannibal says husband and husband," he whispered heatedly licking at Face's smiling lips, which immediately opened.

They kissed passionately for a minute or two, tongues duelling lazily, moans and breath mingling until Murdock pulled back. "And we should have a wedding cake," he decided.

"Yeah," Face agreed swallowing hard. He stroked his hand down Murdock's body and wrapped his fingers around the man's filling member, thumb rubbing sensuously over the soft head. "Shaped like this, long and full of... cream..."

"Mmmm," Murdock grinned nodding. "Lots of cream." He, in turn, pulled his lover closer and traced his fingers down Face's spine until he reached between the butt cheeks and stroked over the LT's hole. Murdock pushed a little, forcing the tip just inside Face's body. "And this is my ring," he said softly massaging the tight ring of muscle.

Panting and moaning softly, Face arched into the sensation, eyes falling closed when Murdock pushed in further.

"But, might be a bit awkward when Hannibal tells ya to slip the ring on my finger," Murdock grinned suddenly and a second later Face burst out laughing.

A series of thumps sounded against their bedroom door and both guys peeled back the sheet to see BA standing there in his shorts and a white blanket draped around his body, looking for all the world like an overgrown altar boy and Murdock and Face couldn't hold it in any longer, and laughed themselves silly until tears rolled down their cheeks.

Hannibal moodily stomped into the bedroom and stood next to BA, glaring at the pair on the bed. "Do you know what the fuckin' time is?" he growled tapping at his watch. Face opened his eyes and looked up to answer, and apologise to, his CO when he stopped, mouth wide open and on the verge of collapsing again. Hannibal had dragged on the nearest thing before storming to their bedroom, and stood there in his black trench coat, white T shirt collar just showing underneath.

"I do, Father Hannibal," he just about forced out before falling back, body convulsing in laughter again. Murdock's eyes widened at the sight and he lost it, too.

BA and Hannibal looked at their team mates and then at each other, shaking their heads. "Was it the cream cake at dinner?" Hannibal mused wondering if his XO and pilot were suffering from a sugar rush.

"Crrrrream cake!" Murdock howled and laughed even harder, clinging onto Face who was shrieking into the pillow.

"Knock it off, you two," Hannibal ordered, "Or I'll wring your bloody necks!"

"Oh God...Oh God... Rrrring!!!" Face repeated gasping for air.

"I give up," the boss grumbled and rolled his eyes. Something had tickled the pair and it was obvious that whatever it was, it just had to run its course. "C'mon, bug guy, I'll put the coffee on." He turned to the mass of quivering and shaking limbs tangled in the sheet on the bed and slapped at an errant foot. "It's oh five hundred, boys, an' you two have just earned yourself a four mile run. And I don't care if you've been fuckin' all night..." he added just as the complaints began to start. He glared at his boys before leaving the room, mumbling about how he wished they were like an old married couple, 'cause married couples didn't tend to spend half as much time fucking, and maybe he'd be able to get some fucking _sleep_ once in a while!

Face and Murdock looked at each other and smiled. "So, wanna marry me?" Face asked. The pilot grinned and nodded, "I do."

"I should point out though," Face noted as he cupped Murdock's ass when the man stood up, "Just 'cause we'll be married, I'm still gonna be fucking this gorgeous butt as many times as I can!"

"Damn straight," Murdock winked and pulled his lover up, copping a feel of that toned backside as he did so. "And this will definitely be gettin' fucked at least once a day for as long as we both shall live!"

"Husband and husband it is, then," Face grinned.

"With cream cake," added Murdock with a wink before they pulled on their running gear and headed down to the kitchen where Hannibal and BA were tiredly nursing coffees.


End file.
